


Whatever The Question Is

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Incredibles Remake, JDM has Powers, Jared has powers, Jensen Has Powers, M/M, Sam Has Powers, foster brothers - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jared and Jensen have never gotten along.  They've never made a secret about it, but when their foster parents are lost on a mission and the boys are their only hope, can they put aside their feelings?   Or will the Minion add Jared and Jensen to his list of Supers under his belt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever The Question Is

 

  
Jensen stared at the cave and then pointedly glared at the fire, ignoring the other boy sitting across from him.  Of all the stupid, lame, incomprehensible -

“We should just go in there and get them.”

Jensen ignored him.  He was good at it really, having had the last fourteen months to perfect his ignoring-Jared-Padalecki-stare.  Since the first day Sam and Jeff Morgan had introduced Jensen and Jared, they’d fought.  Sharing a room in their foster home hadn’t given them any space to cool down and they’d kept at it for six months until the Morgan’s had finally threatened to send one of them away if they couldn’t get it under control.  After living with a caring family, though, neither wanted that.  No matter how much Jensen and Jared hated each other they both knew what it was like in the foster system for a Super.  Harassment if you were lucky.  Abuse if you weren’t, until you had enough and your foster parents were found stuck to the ceiling because you refused to let them close enough to touch you anymore.  Well, that had been the case in Jensen’s last home anyway.  He didn’t know Jared’s story but the way he kept to himself most of the time said it couldn’t have been much better.  So after six months they’d learned to tailor their complete hatred into a system of not-there and ignoring-you-even-exist glares. 

It worked better at school where they could get their friends to take on the fight for them.  Jensen never touched Jared, but Kane was more than willing to knock him into the lockers every few days and Jensen was still keeping an eye on that Murray kid who smiled way too much and who may or may not have been the one responsible for causing Jensen’s math homework to catch fire. 

“We know they’re in trouble.” Jared still hadn’t stopped looking at the cave entrance.

There was something small in Jared’s voice when he spoke that time though, something that sounded hurt and scared.  As much as he wanted to ignore that too, he couldn’t.  Jensen was the older by almost two years and it was his responsibility to look after the sixteen year old.  “We just got shot out of the sky and had to crash land in the ocean, before swimming a couple miles to get to the strange island we think they might be trapped on,” Jensen said with a tired sigh.  “I don’t know about you, but if I did come across one of the bad guys, I’d probably just fall asleep on him.  We can’t help the Morgan’s if we get caught ourselves.  Let’s just get a little sleep and we can go in first thing in the morning.”

“When their defenses will be at their best.”

“When we’ll be at our best.” Jensen took a deep breath and let it out, picking at the small fire he had in front of him.  “Look Jared, we both agreed to come out here and try to find them.  I need to know that you’re with me here.  This isn’t like school or hanging in the neighborhood.  This is real.” He finally looked away from the fire and up at Jared.  “Can I trust you to have my back out here, man?”

Jared sneered at him.  “I’m a Super, aren’t I?”

“So what’s it gonna be?  Superhero or Supervillian?  Because right now, you’re feeling far more like my arch nemesis than my partner.”

Jared stared at him for a long time before he finally nodded.  “Yeah, I’ve got your back.  Until we find Jeff and Sam, I’m your partner.”

Jensen nodded.  “Alright, partner.  Then let’s make some plans.”

 

**

The morning was too bright and early for Jensen.  He hated the morning and ever since he’d been taken into the foster system, at the ripe age of ten, he’d been a coffee addict.  He couldn’t function without two cups of coffee scalding their way down his throat.  He blamed his Super parents for having a love of coffee that was totally unhealthy and his need to take up the ritual after their deaths.  The Morgan’s had tried to curtail it, but they’d finally given it.  Jeff had managed to get him down to two cups instead of the three he’d had to inhale when he’d first gone to live with them though. 

He felt panic rise for a moment as he realized he was in a strange environment with something holding him down, until he remembered the island, the need to find the Morgan’s, and realized that it was his foster brother’s arm draped over his chest that was pinning him.

He looked down at Jared and sighed.  Jared was, well, beautiful was the first thing that came to mind.  He’d noticed it the first day Jeff and Sam had introduced them.  Too young and not yet grown into his gangly frame, there had been something in Jared’s eyes, though, that had caught his breath.  He’d wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands in his soft curls and pull him close, but even if he was aware of his sexuality, the other boy was only fourteen and Jensen wasn’t about to out himself anyway.  The last thing he needed to heap on top of the sporadic control of his powers was confessing he was gay to his foster parents.  They wouldn’t want to deal with that and he didn’t want to be sent away.

He’d kept to himself the first few days, trying to let Jared get settled in, but all it had taken was one embarrassing incident and he and Jared had found a comfortable hatred that allowed Jensen to counter his attraction to his foster brother.  Still, he was beautiful and Jensen had seen the way people reacted to him in general.  He didn’t know why Jared was in the foster system, but people loved him.  He charmed people as natural as breathing. 

Jeff and Sam didn’t understand their dislike of one another.  They took most of their fights in stride, let them yell it out when they’d needed, ignored their snide comments and constant bickering, and finally  decided to blame it  on teenage hormonal imbalances and Super alpha tendencies and let it go.

Jensen pulled away from Jared’s sleeping form slowly, trying to keep from waking him.  As much as he’d love to tease him mercilessly about needing to snuggle up against him in the middle of the night because he was afraid of the big bad jungle, Jensen couldn’t work up the usual bite he held for Jared this morning.  He’d seen something vulnerable in him the night before and he couldn’t forget that. 

They’d put aside their bickering to try to forge a plan together, but it was hard, neither of them trusting the either completely.  Jared was secretive about his powers, he always had been, especially the extent of it and Jensen had learned not to mention his own too openly, even with other Supers.  Not all the foster homes he’d been sent away from had been normals. 

Jensen stood, stretching out his tired muscles and shaking his head at the way his clothes clung to his body.  God, he hated the damn uniform but Jared had found them when they’d caught Sam and Jeff packing.  It was better than the spandex gear that Jeff and Sam wore, tough leather pants were better protection against an enemy than that flimsy fabric, but his shirt was tight enough to show everything even if it did move well with him.  Designed by Edna, they’d been informed, pride in Sam’s voice even as she’d chided Jared when he snuck up on her to look at it. 

Jensen had been too stunned at the similar design, the feel of family it had given him, to say anything when Sam packed their costumes in a box and shoved it at the top of her closet.  Sam seemed to realize it bothered him because she’d taken him aside later and explained that she and Jeff needed new gear and when Edna asked, she’d had suits made for the boys in her care as well.  She didn’t explain why she and Jeff needed new costumes but with them packing it was just a matter of where they were headed not when. 

When they hadn’t called to check in the next day, Jared had dug it out and told Jensen if he wasn’t willing to step up and go help Jeff and Sam, then he should make a bubble, let the air out, and stay in it for a while.  It was all just goading but it worked none the less.  Jared needed Jensen to try to figure out where Sam and Jeff had gone since he didn’t know the first thing about working a computer. 

It hadn’t taken long to see where Jeff and Sam had taken off too.  The trouble had been getting an airplane to take them as well.  Thankfully Jensen had a large trust from his parents that he’d been given access to when he turned 18 and had been taking flying lessons since then.  He also had a power that allowed him to get them past security and to the plane before anyone could stop them.

They were gonna be in deep shit when they got back and had to deal with the stolen and destroyed plane, but if they got back alive with Sam and Jeff he’d be happy to take the heat for it.

He reached up high, stretching his arms, and heard a muffled moan behind him.  His foster brother was standing up, awake and, if Jensen knew him at all, hungry.  He looked up and saw the cluster of fruit above his head and concentrated, shooting a force bubble out to it.  It knocked the fruit from the tree and Jensen caught the bananas with another bubble on their way down. 

Jensen let the fruit down slowly, moving it to Jared who watched with an open mouth.  Jensen never used his powers unless he had to and though he’d managed to slow their fall from the airplane by bouncing them off one shield to another, he wasn’t sure Jared had been aware during it.  He’d been in freefall, limbs totally limp before Jensen had pulled a shield around them to keep them close to one another.  He didn’t seem to wake up until they’d hit the water and Jensen had let the shield go.

“Uh … thanks,” Jared said as the fruit landed in his outstretched hands. 

“No problem,” he answered back, trying to remember to keep his tone light and casual without the normal snark that colored their exchanges.  It helped that Jared seemed stunned by the food.  “I can’t get my coffee fix, but at least one of us can have their morning addiction.”

“And mine is bananas?”

“Yours is food in general.”

Jared smiled, but he was too busy peeling back one of the bananas to answer.

**

“You’re sure it’s this way?” Jensen asked as they crept through the heavily covered forest.  He was grateful that no one could see them coming, but it also meant that they couldn’t see where they were going either.  He was relying on Jared here and he had no idea how the other boy knew where to go.

“Yeah.  There’s definitely something big this way.”

“You care to elaborate?” Jared stared at him and Jensen wanted to hit him or just shake the shit out of him but he took a deep breath instead.  “Jared, seriously, now isn’t the time to be shy about it.  You know what I can do.”

“No, I know you do these little bubbles.  That’s it.  You aren’t really fessing up either.”

He realized then that Jared was right.  He’d shown bits and pieces of what he could do but they hadn’t talked about it.  “I create shields.  I can make smaller ones that I can shoot away, but bigger, stronger ones if I’m at the center of them.” He shrugged.  “S’why no one ever touches me.  I don’t like being touched and I sort of started making shields to protect myself from it before I realized what I was doing.” 

Jared nodded, taking the information in before he swallowed visibly.  “I uh… I electrocute things.  Not people or anything, but I can’t mess with electronics.  If I’m not really careful, I fry everything.  I guess it would work on people too if I tried hard enough but I wouldn’t …”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Jensen assured before Jared could finish the sentence.  He understood why Jared was afraid to talk about it now.

“I can feel a really strong power source on the island though.  It has to be where Jeff and Sam are.”

Jensen nodded then moved forward, pushing past his own dislike to touch Jared on the shoulder.  He could see the way Jared brightened up at that, knowing that Jensen wasn’t afraid to touch him, saw the realization that Jensen had touched him even when he didn’t like to have people that close.  “Lead the way.  Let’s find Sam and Jeff and get back home.”

 

They didn’t talk after that.  They both had their own issues hanging over their heads and they still needed to find a way to get to Sam and Jeff once they got to the power source Jared was leading them towards. 

About midday, Jared tensed just as a large boom came from somewhere north of them.  “What the hell was that?” Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head.  “No idea, but whatever it was caused a large power surge.”

“Think we need to take cover?” he asked.  He had no idea what they were up against and Jared’s sense of the energy output was their only guide to whatever this was. 

Jared’s eyes widened.  “Too late,” he yelled as he knocked into Jensen, sending them both sprawling onto the forest floor.

“What the hell,” he demanded but his anger wasn’t at Jared but at the small mechanical droids that were whirling over their heads. 

“Run, Jared, I’ll hold them off.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to get Sam and Jeff.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Jensen wanted to scream at his foster brother but he felt a small amount of pride, of affection at the way Jared was staying with him.  “Can you hear it?  They’re coming back around.  Can you do something to them?  You know, fry them or whatever?”

“I have to touch them to do it.”

  Jensen nodded.  “Right, like I’m letting you get close enough to touch one.”

A shot rang out in the woods and they both ran together, trying to get ahead of their attackers.  Jensen ran out into a clearing and threw himself to the side as he found two more mechanical menaces waiting.  Jared came scrambling up behind him but he apparently hadn’t seen what Jensen did because he stopped as soon as he was in the clearing, looking for Jensen.

“Jared!” He screamed as two of the droids aimed their weapons.  Without thinking, Jensen dove in front of Jared, tackling him under his body.  The droids fired but nothing happened.  Jensen looked up, Jared tucked beneath him still, to see that his shields were holding up against the attack.

“Awesome,” Jared whispered softly.

“We need to get out of here.  I don’t know how long I can keep this up.”

“How long have you before?”

“I don’t do this, Jared.  I don’t know how long it will last.”

Jared nodded, then stood up, tugging Jensen closer to the first droid.  “Jared, what are you-“

Jared pulled away then and Jensen could feel the shield falling away from Jared’s body.  Jared was only a step away from the droid though and he caught it between his hands, electric flames shooting through it instantly. 

The other droids turned to him and Jensen was moving to place himself between them.  Jared stepped up, pressing his chest to Jensen’s back and he could hear the smile in his voice, even as his breath tickled the back of his ear.  “Know how to get rid of them now, Jen.  What do you say?”

Jensen looked over his shoulder and smiled.  “Come on, Bombshell, let’s see what kind of damage we can do.”

**

They cleared the first three droids but kept their guard up as they resumed their movement towards their foster parents.  More droids found them as they went, but they moved together, moved like a team, and Jensen was more and more surprised at how much he was beginning to like working with Jared.

When night fell they were still outside the fortress and while they both hated being kept from Sam and Jeff, they knew they had to stop. 

They made camp at a side stream, Jensen finding them more fruit while Jared started a small fire.  They sat across from one another until it got chilly and then Jensen made the first move, going to sit at Jared’s side, sliding up close enough to let their body’s touch. 

“You think they’re gonna be okay, Jen?” Jared asked quietly as he poked at the fire.

Jensen sighed.  “Yeah, I do.  They’re Supers, right?  They’re strong enough to hold out.  Hell, they’re strong enough to keep the two of us in line, under one roof.  They can survive anything.” 

Jared let out a small laugh and Jensen felt he could relax a little more then. 

“Yeah, I’m … sorry about that.  I shouldn’t have been like that.”

Jensen shook his head.  “Don’t worry, man.  I shouldn’t have either.”

“Jeff and Sam deserve a little peace and quiet, you know?  I can’t … I don’t think I could take another-“

“You won’t have to,” Jensen interrupted before he could say it.  “Sam and Jeff?  They love you, man.  No matter what you do, you’ll always have them.  Thought you were smart enough to have figured that out already.”

Jared just shook his head.  “I’ve been trouble since I moved in.  You know me, always messing with the electrics of the house and,” he paused but Jensen let him finish this time, “keeping them from getting too close.”

“They know who you are, Jay,” he said softly.  “Hell, look at us.  She got us matching outfits.  We’re like… a Super family now.  Sam’s not gonna take that back.”

“You think they’d keep me if I fried the TV again?”

“Yes.”

“If I messed up the car?”

“Yes.”

“If I blew up the laptop?”

“Yes.”

“If I-”

“Yes.  Whatever the question is, the answer is yes.  They love you, Jay.  You have a family now.”

Jared took a deep breath and Jensen couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked in that moment.  His hair was wild from the day’s chase and he had dirt streaked over his cheekbone.  The firelight made him golden, and when Jared looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears, he understood all too well what he was feeling.  He leaned forward without thinking, pressing his lips to Jared’s.  Jared gasped into it, but his hands caught Jensen around the neck and pulled him closer.  Jensen reached up, cupping Jared’s cheek, brushing at the tears to try to gentle the desperation in his kiss. 

When he pulled back, Jared looked up, wide eyed.  “Jen?”

“Yeah, Jared?”

“Why’d you do that?”

He smiled down at him, smiled because Jared was still in Jensen’s arms and didn’t seem inclined to move away.  “Maybe because you needed it.  Maybe because I needed it.  Or maybe because I’ve been wanting to do that for a year now.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe I was an ass the last year because I was a little jealous and wanted to keep your for myself.”

“Maybe I was an ass because I didn’t know how to tell the insanely hot guy I moved in with that I wanted to kiss him stupid every night before bed.”

Jensen leaned in, kissing him again, soft and slow, before pulling back.  “We really need to get some sleep so we can get Sam and Jeff in the morning.”

“Yeah, but should we, I don’t know… take shifts?”

Jensen thought about it but he was sure they’d both wake if another droid came into the area.  He found a good spot to lie down, close enough to the fire to stay warm, and then pulled Jared into his arms.  “Get some sleep.  If something comes, I can shield us long enough to get away.”

Jared closed his eyes without another question, settling on his side to press his back into Jensen’s chest.  Jensen dropped his head to rest between Jared’s shoulder blades for a minute, taking a deep breath to still his heart at the complete trust Jared had just given him.

 

**

It wasn’t as hard as it seemed really.  Get to the bunker, disable some security, and get inside.  They already knew that Jensen’s shields projected a sort of visual effect on the camera that made him look invisible from when they had to get to the plane and they used that to get in close.  With Jared’s ability to fry the hell out of things with his hands, which also happened to be Super strong – no fair getting two talents there- they were in the system in minutes.

“You think it will take long to find them?” Jared asked as the entire building went black. 

There was an explosion before Jensen could answer and he smiled as he grabbed Jared’s hand and went running for the hallway.  “You can always find a Super where the trouble is.”

They ran down the transportation shaft and it was only Jensen’s hastily thrown up shield that kept them from getting the reverb off The Minion’s psionic blast.  It wasn’t just the blast that was the problem, but the electric device he’d built to amplify it.  On his own he could kill, but with the device he could bring down entire cities.  The good thing was that he liked to make people suffer before the end, which was why Jeff and Sam were on the floor, trying to cover their ears from the next boom coming. 

Jared smiled at Jensen and they ran, never breaking contact as The Minion threw his next pulse.  They slid to a stop in front of Jeff and Sam, the blast ricocheting off the shield and through the wall, causing it to burst, throwing chunks of debris their way. 

Jensen and Jared both stepped back and Jared was the one that turned his attention back to their foster parents with a smile.  “Thought you might need a hand.  How about you keep hold of us and Jen can get you out?”

“Not leaving you behind,” Jensen said, unconsciously repeating Jared’s words from the day before.   “Now, if you think you can do something about that gadget we might be home in time for a date tonight.”

Sam and Jeff were staring at them like they were crazy but Jared laughed.  “You think my parents are gonna let me go out with some freaky Super who’s two years older than me?”

Jensen laughed.  “You know they only keep you around so I won’t start asking for a pet.”

Jared stuck his bottom lip out. “You’d rather have a puppy than me?”   

“Boys!” 

They both turned at Jeff’s voice.  He glared for a minute then shook his head.  “Can we focus on the enemy here before he takes another chunk out of us?”

“Yeah, okay,” Jensen said with a sigh, but he muttered under his breath, “but totally not fair using the puppy dog eyes in a battle situation, Jay.”

Jay just smiled at him before turning to look at his foster parents.  “I need to touch the device to make it go haywire.  Think you can distract him long enough to get me in close?”

“Jared, we need to get you out of here.” Jeff answered.  “You’re not safe.  Jensen, you were supposed to keep him safe.”

Jensen gritted his teeth as another blast hit his shields.  “What the hell do you think I’m doing right now?  I’m keeping my family safe and that means you too.  Throw me out later, but let’s take care of this caped freak before you do.”

Jeff and Sam looked at one another for a minute before Sam smiled at her husband.  “You wanna start or should I?”

“You first dear,” Jeff said with a wink.

Sam kissed Jeff quickly before looking at Jensen.  “No matter what happens, you stay with Jared.  Promise me that.  You keep him safe and get him out before anything happens to him and then you keep each other safe, got it?”

Jensen nodded and Jared swallowed against the lump in his throat.  “We’ll get him before he can hurt anyone else.”

She smiled, touching his cheek softly.  “I know you will, baby.  You always get them before they hurt anyone else.”

They waited for the next blast and then Jeff was running off to one corner and Sam into the other.  They started a rain of attacks on him, water and snow, fire and steam, ice and heat.  They room was so damn fogged up they could hardly see but Jensen pulled Jared with him, unerringly steering them closer to the mastermind behind it all.

They heard Jeff scream out in the white mist but it was all surreal as they looked for their target.  This time when the blast came, it was right in front of them.  It knocked them both back and Jared lost his grip on Jensen.  Not only did he lose Jensen’s protective shield, but he heard a sick thump and crunch.  “Jensen!” he screamed.

His word echoed back on him but there was no answer.  Not from Jeff or Jensen or Sam.  He was alone in the mist with a madman.

He was a Super though.  Even if he was just sixteen, he had it in him to fight, just like Jensen had said.  He took a deep breath and steeled himself to it.  He just needed to take out The Minion and then the danger  would be gone.  He could find the people he loved.  He could find his family.

He closed his eyes and thought about Jensen and all the training he’d half listened to,  talk about the flow of movement, how air predicted things and how you could use it to detect attacks and redirect them.  He thought about the pull of hot and cold and how Sam and Jeff were always talking about steam and mist and ice and flame and how the whole of the world was about currents and temperature if you knew how to read it.

Jared closed his eyes and let his hands feel the air, waiting… waiting … waiting … he dropped to his knees as the soft shuffle of feet came straight at him and Jared smiled as he reached up and tripped The Minion.  Jared scrambled up, without thought of defense or self preservation and grabbed the device on the Supervillian’s wrist, short circuiting it.  He held on, continued to send the bolt of electricity into the man underneath him until the technology was fried.  Jared continued to hold on as the Minion opened his mouth and Jared was hit by the psionic blast without Jensen to protect him.  He held on until he felt tears or something thicker running from his eyes, from his ears and nose, and until the man beneath him finally went still, all current from his body gone.  Jared held on because he had to stop The Minion and protect his family.

When he fell, he didn’t hit the ground.  He didn’t hear Jensen’s pleas, but he did know as he fell to darkness, that he wasn’t alone anymore.  That he was loved.

 

**

 

“Jensen, what is it?” Jeff asked as he called Jensen into his study. 

Jared had just come down the hall and he saw Jensen pacing outside the room.  Jensen hadn’t seen him yet and Jared smiled to see how good he looked, dressed to impress for something.  He was nervous though and that bothered Jared.  He’d never seen the self-confident young man so worked up except when they’d been on the island. Two weeks later and he still couldn’t believe his luck.  They’d managed to find Sam and Jeff, defeat the Minion, and he and Jensen had a tentative relationship started.  Tentative, because something seemed to be holding Jensen back now that they were home.   

Jared watched him for a moment and  thought about walking into the den with Jensen to see what he was doing, but when he looked up Sam was at the other end of the hall, her finger covering her lips in a universal ‘hush’ motion.  They crept towards the door quietly before standing outside to listen.

“Sir.”

“Jensen, since when do you call me sir?” Jeff asked.

Jared watched Jensen through the small crack he’d left open and Jensen was taking a seat on the couch in front of their foster father’s desk.

“I need to ask for something you don’t want to give me,” Jensen said finally.

Jared bit his lip and tried not to say anything.  He thought they’d gotten through this finally.  He thought Jensen finally understood, just like he did, that Sam and Jeff loved them.  They were adopting Jared to make sure he didn’t have to ever leave again, but Jensen was already 18 just finishing up his senior year of high school.  He could stay as long as he wanted, they’d made that perfectly clear. 

“Jensen.”

Jensen seemed to sense what they were all thinking from Jeff’s tone and he shook his head.  “Jeff, this isn’t about that.  I mean, I get it, okay.  Home.  Family.  This is us and I know that.  I don’t need another electric shot to the head to get it.”

Jared bit his lip to keep from laughing at the comment but Jensen continued on.

“I’m asking you … toletmedateJared.”

Jeff stared at him for a second.  Jared’s mouth was open wide in shock that Jensen would actually ask Jeff’s permission.  That he would matter enough to Jensen to do this the right way instead of just doing what he wanted. 

“Oh my god, I thought you boys were gonna kill each other,” Sam said from the doorway, though she’d opened it without Jared noticing and she was staring at Jensen with a mix of wonder and fear.  “When did you decide to kiss and make up?”

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Jensen but his what -boyfriend’s – eyes were still locked with Jeff’s. 

“I know I’m older than him, but no one else will understand him like I do.  I love him, I’m not gonna hurt him.”

For once, Jeff didn’t use words.  Instead, he simply nodded, giving just the faintest of smiles.  Jensen returned it before looking over at Jared.

His face broke into an open smile and Jared was moving before he could stop himself, throwing his arms around Jensen’s neck and kissing him breathless. 

“Yes,” Jared whispered into his lips.

“I didn’t even get to the part where I ask you out.”

“Whatever it is…”

Jensen laughing into his mouth, “The answer is yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/profile)[j2_everafter](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/) challenge. My prompt was the movie The Incredibles.


End file.
